dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shugesh
'Shugesh''' (パンブーキン, Panbūkin) is a Saiyan warrior within the Saiyan Army and one of the members of Bardock's team, along with Borgos, Fasha and Tora. His Japanese name is a pun on "pumpkin," well fitting his overweight physique. |Race = Saiyan|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = Age 737|Occupation = Soldier|FamConnect = Bardock (Leader) Tora (Comrade) Fasha (Comrade) Borgos (Comrade) Gine (Formerly comrade)|RefName = Shugesh|image = |JapName = パンブーキン|RomName = Panbūkin|AniName = Shugesh|AltName = Panbukin Pumbukin|FirstApp = Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku (Anime) Episode of Bardock (Manga)|Allegiance = Planet Trade Organization Saiyan Army (Bardock's Elite)|Height = 5'12"|Weight = 179 lbs|Address = Planet Vegeta}} Appearance Shugesh is a bulky Saiyan, coming off more fat than muscular. Nevertheless, underneath his bulk, Shugesh remains one of the most fit members of Bardock's team. He has black hair in a pudding bowl style, beady black eyes, and a thin, pencil mustache. He wears the "Bardock's Planet Elite Force model" of Saiyan armor, with the straps and abdomen guards being colored teal, with boots of a similar color scheme, and black pants. Underneath his armor, he wears a tattered, olive green shirt. Personality Like the other members of his team Shugesh has a high degree of camaraderie with his teammates. He is also a ruthless and skilled fighter. He has a sense of honor too. Biography According to Toyotarō's interpretation of what may have happened to them during Dragon Ball Super: Broly, when Tora is contacted by Leek about the order to return, Shugesh and the other members of the squad are with him. Shugesh notices Dodoria's presence and they are then killed by him and his two underlings. Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku Main article: Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku While battling in Great Ape form in Planet Kanassa, his cheek is cut by a Ki Blast from a Kanassan to which he retaliates by crushing the Kanassan under his foot. He remarks that morning that he remembers "the crusty little devil that gave me this." As he rubs the cut on his cheek. Later, he tackles another Kanassan after he hit Bardock in the back of the neck. He remarks that the news of the change in Bardock's brain wave patterns doesn't sound good and that the crew should handle their next mission on their own. Tora agrees and bids farewell to Bardock and the team leaves. After the team destroys Planet Meat's inhabitants, Shugesh is the first of his teammates to be killed by Dodoria and his elite under Frieza's orders. Episode of Bardock Shugesh has a cameo appearance along with his fallen comrades Tora, Fasha, and Borgos. Power Video games According to Dragon Ball Carddass, Shugesh's power level is 4,200. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Massive Catapult – Shugesh's special attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. He charges a red aura and slams into the opponent. * Knee Strike – Used to tackle the Kanassan who attacked Bardock. * Gigantic Stomp – Used as a Great Ape to kill the Kanassan who wounded him. * SP Fighting Pose 1 (2) – Used in Dragon Ball SD. Transformation Great Ape As with all Saiyans with a tail, Shugesh can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). He used this ability while on Planet Kanassa. Video Game Appearances * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Shugesh's face is shown whenever Bardock does his Spirit of Saiyans. Shugesh's first appearance as a playable character is in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. He also is playable (in his base and Great Ape form) in Dokkan Battle, in which (since it was released outside of Japan) is makes his debut to European and American players. Voice Actors * Japanese: Takeshi Watabe * FUNimation dub: Chris Rager * AB Group dub: Ed Marcus * French dub: Eric Legrand * Hebrew dub: Dov Reiser Battles Movies * Shugesh (Great Ape), Bardock (Great Ape), Tora (Great Ape), Fasha (Great Ape), and Borgos (Great Ape) vs. Kanassan Commander, Demetrious, Toolo, and Kanassan warriors * Shugesh, Bardock, and Tora vs. Toolo * Shugesh, Tora, Fasha, and Borgos vs. Dodoria and his elites Trivia * In Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character design of Bardock's Team, Shugesh/Panbukin was drawn with a more Nappa-like structure. For example, he was much taller and had an equal muscle mass. He was later changed into the "pumpkin" resembling figure he is now, for reasons that Akira Toriyama said that he wanted Saiyans to have more "distinguishing features" (Akira Toriyama drew the final draft of Bardock's team).1 * He is not the first Saiyan character to be called "Panbukin", this name was also used for Scarface in the Japanese dub. * In the funimation dub, he shares the same VA as Mark, and since Chris Rageris fat, him voicing this saiyan makes sense. * This also technically makes him one of seven characters to reuse a pun, the others being Brocco("Shorty" in the Funimation dub) and Broly ("Broccoli"); and Vegeta, King Vegeta, and Tarble("Vegetable"). * His Japanese name is a pun on "pumpkin," well fitting his overweight physique. Gallery ShugeshNV01.png|Shugesh ShugeshKnee.png|Shugesh knee strikes a Kanassan Great_Ape_Shugesh.jpg|Shugesh as a Great Ape ShugeshNV03.png|Shugesh in his Great Ape transformation after his face is cut by a Kanassan warrior's energy blast PumpkinStomp.png|Great Ape Shugesh stomps on a Kanassan Gigantic_Stomp.jpg|Great Ape Shugesh kills Demetrious ImagesCABADVJK.jpg|Shugesh after the battle on Kanassa ShugeshS3.png|Shugesh touching his wound ShugeshS6.png|Shugesh after knee-striking the Kanassan Shugesh_on_his_way_to_Planet_Meat.png|Shugesh in his Attack Ball ShugeshS11.png|Shugesh lying dead on Planet Meat References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 TV Anime Guide: Dragon Ball Z Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:DBZ Characters Category:Filler characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Characters who died early Category:Film characters